


Пустые зеркала

by Greykite



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Military, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Они с матерью видятся нечасто. И не только потому, что оба служат в космофлоте.
Relationships: Male Shepard & Hannah Shepard





	Пустые зеркала

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blank mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725662) by [Greykite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite)



> Авторский недефолтный Шепард; упоминается Торфан.

Сколько он себя помнил, его жизнь проходила на кораблях. 

Вот, например: ему два года или чуть больше, отец посадил его себе на плечи, и космос с обзорной палубы открывается ребёнку во всей сверкающей бескрайности пустоты. Или: ему около десяти, он ест белковый батончик, не замечая отсутствующего вкуса, прислушиваясь издалека к разговорам в корабельной столовой. Мать, как всегда, задерживается, и к её приходу дефицитный, _натуральный_ кофе, разлитый по стандартным пластиковым стаканам, наверняка будет уже холодным, но она — как и всегда — предпочтёт не заметить.

Да, за свою жизнь он повидал достаточно кораблей и станций (кроме, разве что, _той самой_ Цитадели) — но родился всё-таки здесь: на недостроенном тогда ещё «Арктуре». Строго говоря, он вообще был первым ребёнком, появившимся тут на свет. Даже беременность не могла удержать Ханну ещё-не-Шепард: если она попала под жеребьёвку, так тому и быть.

И здесь же он остался в тот год, когда ему только исполнилось шестнадцать — после отцовских похорон. Лейтенант-коммандеру Шепард пришёл приказ отправиться с патрульным кораблём на батарианскую границу — на следующий же день, как завершились траурные церемонии; а её сыну, в конце концов, следовало ещё заканчивать школу.

Да, вот на этом самом месте он и сидел — со справочником по военным доктринам чужих рас и жгучим следом на шее: там, где пальцы матери стиснулись слишком сильно, пригибая вниз его голову, — чтобы никто из сослуживцев, стоявших рядом на прощальной церемонии, не увидел его бесслёзных глаз.

В материнской каюте, на том же самом металлическом прямом стуле, где висит сейчас её служебный мундир.

Сама Ханна Шепард — в парадном. Как, впрочем, и её сын.

Он стоит напротив неё — почти по армейской стойке: руки сомкнуты за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч; в конце концов, она по-прежнему выше по званию.

— Сегодня тебе стоит надеть награды.

Она роняет это, словно бы невзначай, поправляя складку ткани у него на плече. Плечо дёргается — рефлекторно; он едва успевает оборвать не начатый жест.

— Если вы так приказываете, мэм.

Её лицо застывает, как от пощёчины — или, точнее, как от _предчувствия_ пощёчины, невообразимой, немыслимой.

Лицо, которое он — постепенно — практически отвык видеть: даже голосовая связь с кем-то, кроме непосредственного командования, бывала, как правило, недоступна; что говорить о видео-траффике.

Непреклонные брови. Твёрдый, чётко очерченный подбородок. Короткая — практически по-мужски — стрижка.

И холодок — нетающий иней на дне светлых глаз.

_«Чудовище»._

Безжалостное, бестрепетное чудовище, которое спускают с поводка, когда это необходимо Альянсу.

Чудовище смотрит на женщину, которая его родила.

— Я хотела бы гордиться тобой.

«Хотела бы — _и не можешь_ », — думает он. Хотела бы притвориться, что всё в порядке, что всё нормально, – что «офицерская честь» и «достойные примеры для подражания», династия, память погибшего мужа.

Хотела бы, чтобы сейчас, на фуршете в честь «дня воинской славы», с ним не возникало проблем — чтобы он кивал, улыбался одними краями губ, раз уж не умеет иначе, принимал поздравления и поднимал все необходимые тосты: даже если знает историю Войны Первого Контакта достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознавать бравурную фальшь.

Лучше бы она предложила ему надеть бусы — те самые, кустарные, в которых он вышел на связь со штабом из захваченного командного центра, и от вида которых майора Кайла вырвало прямо на голографическую панель. Глаза пленных батариан в тонкой оболочке из затвердевшего унигеля, нанизанные на провода из безжалостно распотрошённого оборудования, которым управлялись защитные системы подземных бункеров.

Это, по крайней мере, было бы честно.

— Мой послужной список вполне известен, мэм. В том числе моему непосредственному командованию.

Её губы вздрагивают, будто готовые приоткрыться ещё раз.

Можно даже и не гадать: немыслимо, чтобы мать вдруг произнесла: «Пожалуйста».

— А пресса, по моим сведениям, туда не допущена. Мэм.

Он смотрит на неё прямо, не моргая — людей обычно нервирует этот его прямой взгляд: он понял это, когда учился приказывать.

Мать поджимает губы. С таким выражением её лицо разом делается лет на пять старше.

— Меня переводят на «Килиманджаро», — роняет она наконец. — Мы можем не увидеться ещё год.

— Я это учту, мэм.

Должно быть, ему следовало в ответ хотя бы сообщить о собственном переводе. Сказать о благодарности капитану Андерсону — и даже, на этот раз, не солгать. Но он не добавляет ничего больше.

Красноватое пятно на левой щеке матери действительно напоминает след от удара. Правая остаётся белой и неподвижной — как его собственное лицо.

«Справедливости не существует», — думает он. — «Но это — справедливо».

Сколько он себя помнил, его жизнь проходила на кораблях. Он не мог даже мысли допустить о том, чтобы быть списанным — туда, «в грязь» — поэтому и не спорил тогда: если его «отклонение» позволяет служить только на определенных условиях, так и быть.

Потому что кто-то же _должен_.

Почему бы и не он — если ему действительно даже слишком легко разряжать оружие в живую цель, как свидетельствуют тесты; если внешнего «хорошо» и «плохо» всегда не хватает для мотивации, а вместо того, что называют «эмпатией», — у него наблюдательность и умение просчитать последствия.

А кроме того: ни близкого друга, ни девушки, чтобы беспокоиться о репутации.

Да, он был согласен — но это именно мать привела его к военному психологу, не дожидаясь совершеннолетия, именно она отвечала, уже без сына, наедине, на вопросы этого сухонького человека в очках. Именно она одобрила сделку первой: потому что так было проще для всех. 

Альянсу необходимы солдаты, способные эффективно выполнять любые задачи.  
Матерям необходимы сыновья, которые ставят долг перед Альянсом превыше всего.  
Они оба знали, как делаются все эти вещи на самом деле — только, в отличие от неё, ему не нужны были оправдания.

Он всегда плохо понимал метафоры, но одну фразу запомнил: «сняв голову, не плачут по волосам».

В её глазах словно разбивается что-то; она моргает.

— Ты ничего больше не хочешь мне сказать?

 _«Я мог бы сказать спасибо»_. Должно быть, чего-то такого она бы и хотела — но не поняла бы, произнеси он это на самом деле. Не поняла бы, искренен он или издевается.

Он сам, если говорить честно, не понял бы.

Так что взамен он отрицательно качает головой.

— Мне надо идти. Разрешите, мэм.

Надо — это слово его мать знает очень хорошо. Порой ему кажется, что в детстве его научили этому слову раньше, чем любым прочим; и если так — то матери действительно не следует жаловаться.

Она отпускает его коротким, почти невидимым — почти через силу гнущим непреклонную шею на градус-другой — кивком.

Он отворачивается, не позволяя себе — точнее, просто не представляя, как и почему это делается (происходит с людьми — нормальными, не выросшими в цепных армейских собак) — опустить голову или ссутулить плечи.

Со спины они с матерью похожи так, что больно глазам.


End file.
